


The Four Demons of the Avatar

by afinch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: One demon. Four Avatars. Four takes.





	The Four Demons of the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Air: 

"Once upon a time, when Yangchen was a young Avatar, she had to fight a particular demon. This demon could suck in air and cause airbenders to fall from the sky! He was a cunning demon, a shapeshifter, near-impossible to catch. He terrorized this very monastery, taking airbender after airbender out of the sky to the depths below. But Yangchen was cunning too; she feigned being nothing more than a simple airbender and fooled the demon. When the demon tried to take her from the sky, Yangchen pulled the water vapor from the air and rode it as a wave down the mountain. The demon, impressed, met her at the bottom, and Yangchen saw the demon was hurting for he had lost his purpose in life. So she took the demon to the pit of tongue-less lizards, who thrived in an airless vacuum, and the demon, full of purpose, never bothered the air nomads again. Yangchen was heralded for her wits and bravery and that's why even today, we call those airbenders who do not apply themselves 'lazy lizards'."

Water: 

"Once upon a time, when Kuruk was a young Avatar, he had to fight a particular demon. This demon could drain water from even the air itself! He was a cunning demon, a shapeshifter, near-impossible to catch. He terrorized this very tribe, pulling the lifeforce from waterbender after waterbender. It seemed it would never end. But Kuruk was cunning too; he feigned being nothing more than a simple waterbender and fooled the demon. When the demon tried to take him from the water, Kuruk pulled up the earth from the sea and walked back to the shore. The demon, impressed, met him at the beach, and Kuruk was so proud that he had defeated the demon, he offered the demon a choice: die a peaceful death in a tomb of his own making, or have the vengeance of the Avatar upon him. The demon, smart to his options, chose the watery tomb. Kuruk was heralded for his wits and bravery and what's why even today, we make our warriors, when fighting in combat-play with the other, vocalize and their defeats and ask for their punishment themselves."

Earth: 

"Once upon a time, when Kyoshi was a young Avatar, she had to fight a particular demon. This demon could vanish earth from any ground one was standing one! He was a cunning demon, a shapeshifter, near-impossible to catch. He terrorized this very island, pulling the ground from earthbender after earthbender, causing them to fall into the nothingness below our earth. It seemed it would never end. But Kyoshi was cunning too; she feigned being nothing more than a simple earthbender and fooled the demon. When the demon tried to take the land from her, Kyoshi unleashed a stream of fire, igniting new earth to walk upon. The demon, impressed, met her at the highest point of this new land, and Kyoshi, avenging her fallen breatheren, swiftly killed him with the very earth he had tried to use against her. Kyoshi was heralded for her wits and bravery and that's why, even today, it's called Fires Peak."

Fire: 

"Once upon a time, when Roku was a young Avatar, he had to fight a particular demon. This demon could snuff fire out from even the most revered of firebenders! He was a cunning demon, a shapeshifter, near-impossible to catch. He terrorized this very land, snuffing out the fires of firebender after firebender, causing them to kill themselves in defeat. It seemed it would never end. But Roku was cunning too; he feigned being nothing more than a simple firebender and fooled the demon. When the demon tried to take the fire from him, Roku snuffed the air out, giving the demon no power over him. Then he entered the demon and became him, for Roku was the master of all, and the greatest Avatar that ever lived. None dare challenge his call, for Fire is the greatest element of all! Long live the Fire Nation! Long live the Fire Nation!"


End file.
